mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kettenhund
Kettenhunde sind häufig auftretende Gegner der Mario-Serie, die als sehr aggressive Wesen gelten und meistens alles, was in ihre Nähe gerät, zu beißen versuchen. Ihren ersten Auftritt konnten sie in Super Mario Bros. 3, im Jahr 1991 feiern, später tauchten die Kettenhunde nicht nur als Gegner, sondern auch als Item auf, was erstmals in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! der Fall war. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchte erstmals eine Unter-Spezies der Kettenhunde auf, die Riesen-Kettenhunde. Sie sind in manchen Spielen schwer oder nicht zu besiegen. Geschichte Super Mario Bros.-Serie Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3 hatten die Kettenhunde ihren ersten Auftritt, man traf sie dort erstmals in Welt 2-5. Kommt man ihnen näher, so versuchen sie einem zu beißen, wobei sie aber von ihrer Kette aufgehalten werden. Sie sind dort nur durch einen Stern oder einen Koopa-Panzer besiegbar und gelten als relativ starke Gegner.thumb New Super Mario Bros. Im Remake der klassischen Mario-Spiele tauchen Kettenhunde ebenfalls auf, und zwar in Welt 6-6. Ihre Funktion hat sich dabei, im Vergleich zu den Vorgängern kaum verändert, was heißt, dass sie weiterhin versuchen, alles zu beißen, was in ihre Nähe kommt. Allerdings sind sie auch ohne Stern / Panzer besiegbar, man muss nur den Pflock, an dem sie Befestigt sind, in den Boden stampfen.thumb New Super Mario Bros. Wii Auch hier gibt es die kleinen Beißerchen. Wieder schnappen sie nach allem, was in ihre Nähe gerät. Auch hier reicht das Einstampfen des Pflockes, an dem sie angebunden sind, um sie zu befreien, und so zu besiegen. Manchmal muss man sie im richtigen Moment befreien, sodass sie durch das Zerstören von Blöcken den Weg zu einer Sternenmünze freimachen. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Hier hat sich an ihnen im Vergleich zum Vorgänger nichts geändert. Gleich in der Welt 2 tauchen sie auf, und einer wird benötigt, um den Weg zu einer Sternenmünze freizugeben. New Super Mario Bros. U Ihren bislang letzten Auftritt hatten die Kettenhunde in New Super Mario Bros. U. Sie verhalten sich dort wie im Vorgänger und können durch das Stampfen auf dem Pflock der sie zäumt, besiegt werden. Yoshi-Serie Yoshis Island In Yoshis Island taucht der Kettenhund nur ein einziges mal auf, wo er besiegt werden muss, in einer Festung. Dort kann er nur durch ein POW-Block besiegt werden. Im Raum danach findet man einen Geheimen Tipp zum Spiel. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island tauchten Kettenhunde nicht direkt auf, dafür trat hier aber erstmals eine Unterspezies der Hunde auf, die sogenannten Riesen-Kettenhunde. Diese verfolgen Yoshi wobei sie versuchen ihn zu fressen. Yoshi's Story Kettenhunde tauchen hier in Welt 4-1 auf. Dort sind sie als gewöhnliche Gegner anzutreffen, welche unbesiegbar sind. Dort heißen sie Beißzahnbomb. Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS taucht eine weitere Unterspezies der Kettenhunde auf. Diese versuchen Yoshi, meist in Gruppen anzugreifen. Ohne Spielserie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Super Mario 3D-Serie Super Mario 64 Hier taucht nur ein einzelner Kettenhund, in der Welt Bob-ombs Bombenberg, auf. Dieser kann nur besiegt werden indem man drei Stampfattacken auf dem Pflock, der ihn zäumt, ausführt. Daraufhin schlägt der Kettenhund das hinter ihm gelegene Gitter ein und springt schließlich in Richtung Berg. thumb|89pxSuper Mario 64 DS Hier taucht nur ein einzelner Kettenhund, in der Welt Bob-ombs Bombenberg, auf. Dieser kann nur besiegt werden indem man drei Stampfattacken (Mit Wario reicht auch eine Stampfattacke) auf dem Pflock, der ihn zäumt, ausführt. Daraufhin schlägt der Kettenhund das hinter ihm gelegene Gitter ein und springt schließlich in Richtung Berg. Als Titan-Wario kann der Hund einem nichts tun. Am besten lässt er sich in der Riesenform befreien. Denn wenn der Hund einen Riesen berührt, wendet er sich von ihm ab. Außerdem kann man so den Pflock mit einer Berührung zerstören. Super Mario Sunshine Kettenhunde treten hier in den Kapiteln Kettenhündchens-Kettenreaktion und Kettenhund-Katastrophe, welche in Plaza della Palma spielen, auf. Dort sind sie die Haustiere einer Frau, und terrorisieren, brennend vor Wut, den Ort. Im ersten der beiden Kapitel sind es keine gewöhnlichen Kettenhunde, sondern Kettenhündchen - noch nicht ausgewachsene Kettenhunde. Mario muss die Kettenhündchen mithilfe des Dreckweg 08/17 abkühlen, und in den nahen Teich befördern, wo sie sich abreagieren können. Später, im Kapitel "Kettenhund-Katastrophe", wiederholt sich das Dilemma, aber diesmal mit erwachsenen Kettenhunden. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy tauchen die Kettenhunde hauptsächlich in Galaxien auf welche in einer Berg- oder Lavaregion spielen. Dort bestehen sie, anders als in den Vorgängern, nur noch aus einem Kopf. Die Kette die sie für gewöhnlich zäumt wurde somit weggelassen, was ihnen große Bewegungsfreiheit verschafft. Sie versuchen Mario bzw. Luigi zu schaden, indem sie sich über den Boden rollen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu besiegen, besteht darin, sie als Regenbogen-Mario bzw. Regenbogen-Luigi zu berühren. Es gibt dort auch einen goldenen Kettenhund. Dieser beinhaltet einen Stern. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2 rollen die Kettenhunde wie im ersten Teil. Diesmal haben sie sogar eine eigene Galaxie: Die Kettenhundfabrik. Hier muss Mario Kettenhunde durch einen Hindernisparcours leiten, bis sie in einem Zielloch landen, und einen Sternenring hinterlassen. In der ersten Mission muss man einen goldenen Kettenhund über einen besoders schweren Hindernisparcours führen, welcher, sobald er im Zielloch landet, einen Stern preisgibt. Paper Mario-Serie Paper Mario Ein Kettenhund, genannt Chomp, taucht in Paper Mario in der Staubtrockenen Ruine auf. Dort ist er das Haustier von Tutankoopa, welcher ihn in den Kampf gegen Mario schickt. Jedoch behandelt Tutankoopa Chomp schlecht, weswegen dieser sein Herrchen nach seiner Niederlage gegen Mario angreift. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kettenhunde tauchen in diesem Spiel in dem Duellkerker, sowie in dem Äonenpalast auf. Sie sind dort sehr starke Gegner und sollten gegebenenfalls mit Attacken angegriffen werden, die die Verteidigung umgeht. Desweiteren tauchen zwei weitere Unterspezien der Kettenhunde auf, die sogenannten roten Chomps und die Schnappis. Super Paper Mario Die roten Kettenhunde und die normalen Kettenhunde erscheinen in der Grube der 100 Prüfungen in Flipstadt. Sie sind schwächer als in den Vorgängern. Paper Mario Sticker Star Im 3DS-Ableger der Paper Mario-Serie gibt es die Kettenhunde auch. Einmal in W5-4 in den Kettenhund-Ruinen taucht einer ganz am Ende auf, welcher schläft. Diesen muss man aufwachen lassen, indem man wartet und dann "flieht" er aus dem Kampf und schlägt die Mauern ein, sodass man den Stickerkometen einsammeln kann. In W5-6 gibt es insgesammt 3 Kettenhunde. Alle 3 muss man auf eine Plattform locken, bei jedem Kettenhund sinkt die Plattform eine Ebene tiefer. Die Kettenhunde kann man in diesem Spiel nicht besiegen. Außerdem benutzt Bowser, wenn er am Ende der Mauer, auf der er steht, angekommen ist, also noch nicht riesig ist, einen kleinen Kettenhund. Diesen versucht er gegen euch zu schleudern. Der perfekte Sticker hierfür ist der Schweif, da man, wenn man den Kettenhund kontert, dieser den Bowser von der Mauer runterschubst und man den ersten Kampf überstanden hat. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit In diesem Spiel sind Kettenhunde als Bros. Item Taschen-Waus vorhanden. Im finalen Kampf gegen die Ältere Prinzessin Shroob kann sie mit einem Shroomp angreifen.thumb|Der Name setzt sich zusammen aus Shroob und Chomp (engl. Name des Kettenhunds). Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser gibt es sogenannte Krankhunde, die einen Wurm im Kopf haben, der genau wie Krankfried grinst. Wenn Bowser es schafft, den Wurm aus dem Kopf herauszusaugen, flieht der Kettenhund. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. gibt es in Bowsers neuer Festung Kettenhunde, auf denen Wander Guys sitzen. Auftritte in Spin-Offs Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart 64 Hier tauchen drei Kettenhunde als Gegner auf dem Regenbogenboulevard auf. Diese bewegen sich auf der Strecke fort und laufen dabei in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Fahrer. Berührt man sie so wird man hochgeschleudert, wodurch man sein gesamtes Tempo verliert. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kettenhunde wurden hier erstmals als Items eingesetzt und zwar in Form von Baby Marios und Baby Luigis Spezial-Item. Da König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha jedes Spezialitem einsetzen können, sind auch sie in der Lage, einen Kettenhund zu verwenden. Weiterhin sind auf den Strecken Marios Piste und Luigis Piste auch jeweils ein Kettenhund zu finden. Mario Kart DS In Mario Kart DS tauchen Kettenhunde auf der Retrostrecke Luigis Piste auf. Außerdem sind sie auch in Peachs Schlossgarten vertreten, dort befindet sich ein einzelner direkt am Anfang der Strecke. In einem anderen Abschnitt des Schlossgartens befinden sich mehrere laufende Kettenhunde, diese ziehen statt einer Kette Item-Boxen hinter sich her. Desweiteren treten sie in einigen Renn-Missionen auf. Mario Kart Wii Hier tauchen Kettenhunde auf Marios Piste, der Retrostrecke Peachs Schlossgarten und der Retrostrecke Marios Piste von Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf. Dort versuchen sie wie gewohnt nach den Fahrern zu beißen. Desweiteren taucht ein Kettenhund in der Kampfarena Kettenhund-Roulette auf. Dieser rollt ausschließlich über die Arena und kann nicht besiegt werden. Mario Kart 7 Kettenhunde tauchen hier nur im Regenbogen-Boulevard im Spezial-Cup auf. Dort gibt es sie auf einem Planeten und sie können dort schnell herumrollen. Mario Party-Serie In der Mario Party Serie verbuchen die Kettenhunde ebenfalls zahlreiche Auftritte. Diese sind meist in Form von Minispielen. Im Dritten Teil der Serie auf der Nintendo 64, hatte der Kettenhund seinen Auftritt in dem Minispiel "Kuchenwettessen", einem Shy Guy Minispiel, welches hier zum ersten und letzten mal ein Element der Serie ist. Einen weiteren Auftritt verbucht er in dem Minispiel "Kettenhund-Karusell", einem Battle-Minispiel, indem sich die Spieler im Kreis drehen und am Ende von einem Kettenhund geschnappt und in einen Käfig gesperrt werden. Wer als letzter noch steht, gewinnt den größten Preis. Zusätzlich gab es ihn noch einmal in Mario Party 3 als Partner auf den sogenannten Duell-Karten, auf denen sich zwei Kontrahenten mit einem Verbündeten z.b. Toad oder Koopa duellieren. Der Kettenhund musste sich mit Baby Bowser, sowie der Piranha-Pflanze den Platz um den stärksten Partner teilen. Desweiteren gibt es in Mario Party 5 sogenannte Kettenhund-Kapseln, welche einen Kettenhund hervorrufen. Dieser stiehlt dann einem Mitspieler einen Stern oder eine bestimmte Anzahl an Münzen, somit hat er dort die Aufgabe von Buu Huu aus den Vorgängern übernommen. Außerdem treten Kettenhunde in Mario Party 6 und Mario Party 7 in einem speziellen Modus auf, dort müssen sie benutzt werden um Mitspielern Sterne zu klauen. Mario Golf-Serie Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Tennis-Serie Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Mario Baseball-Serie Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Football-Serie Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Super Smash Bros.-Serie Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Hier ist der Kettenhund eine Helfertrophäe. Er ist an einem Holzpflock gebunden, haben aber trotzdem eine enorme Reichweite und wird dank der Unverwundbarkeit ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner. Auftritte in anderen Medien TV-Serien & Filme The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Auftritte außerhalb der Mario-Serie Zelda-Reihe The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (DX) thumb|Kettenhund "Struppi" in The Legend of Zelda In diesem Zelda-Spiel haben 3 Kettenhunde, ebenso wie einige Gumbas und eine Yoshi-Puppe, einen Gastauftritt. Diese drei Exemplare gehören allesamt Madame Mioumiou, wobei zwei von ihnen ziemlich klein und der letzte, Struppi genannt, sehr groß und vor dem Haus im Mövendorf angekettet ist. Struppi spielt eine entscheidende Rolle auf dem Weg zum zweiten Tempel. Nachdem man den ersten Tempel erfolgreich abgschlossen hat, berichten die zwei Kinder neben der Bibliothek Link, dass eine Horde Moblins Struppi entführt haben. Nachdem man diesen erfolgreich befreit hat, führt Link ihn an seiner Kette spazieren, dabei frisst der Kettenhund willkürlich jeden Gegner, der dem Spieler zu nahe kommt. Was Struppi unentbehrlich macht, ist die Tatsache, dass er in der Lage ist, die Blumen im Schleimsumpf zu fressen, welche den Tempeleingang blockieren - diese können ansonsten nur mit dem Somaria-Stab, einem Item aus dem achten Tempel, vernichtet werden. thumb|Link rettet Struppi Ansonsten spielt nur noch der kleine Kettenhund im Schuppen von Madame Mioumiou eine eher kleine Rolle: Er ist Teil des Tauschgeschäftes innerhalb des Spiels. Gibt man ihm die Schleife, die man für die Yoshi-Puppe bekommen hat, erhält man dafür eine Dose Hundefutter. Wenn man das Tauschgeschäft bis zum Schluss des Spiels fortführt, erhält man den Bumerang. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords In diesem Zelda-Spiel kann mann den Kettenhund als Waffe benutzen. Galerie Datei:Kettenhund SMB3.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 Datei:Kettenhund.jpg|Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Datei:Kettenhund SMS Artwork.jpg|Super Mario Sunshine Datei:Kettenhund MP8.png|Mario Party 8 SMG2_Sprite_Silberner_Kettenhund.jpg|silberner kettenhund Chain_Chomp.png|New Super Mario Bros. Wii Chomprpg.png|Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars ChompChompStory.PNG|Yoshis Story ChainChompPM.png|Paper Mario Chomp.png|Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor 102_ChainChompCard.PNG|Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Normal_chompattack.png|Artwork eines Kettenhunds aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit ChainChompSPP.PNG|Super Princess Peach BrawlTrophy179.png|Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl SMW2 Sprite Kettenhund.jpg NSMBW Sprite Kettenhund.png PM2 Sprite Kettenhund.png PM2 Sprite Roter Kettenhund.png KettenhundPlanetSMG2.png GoldenerKettenhund.jpg Kettenhund PM.gif consolewarsimage.jpg $RTJUU5D.gif Chomp aus Super Mario 64.png|Super Mario 64 Trivia * Shigeru Miyamoto, der Erfinder von der Mario-Serie, bezog die Idee des Kettenhundes (Wie viele Elemente aus Spielen) aus einer Kindheitserinnerung. In dieser streifte er oft durch sein Dorf, nur zu einem Haus hielt er Abstand, weil dort ein bellender Hund im Garten war, der nur durch eine Kette an einem Pflock zurück gehalten wurde. Namen in anderen Sprachen Kategorie:Helfertrophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Chomp Kategorie:Kettenhund Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Boss aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Metall Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Spezialitem aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!!